


Restless

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU from Season 1, Alternate Universe, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing up?  Is everything okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #164 "night"
> 
> (These will be posted here in publication order. To read them in internal chronological order, head to the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/360539.html).)

John found Rodney in the large room he thought of as the Ancient outpost’s garage, where they kept their beat-up puddle jumper when it needed repairs. The ‘jumper had taken some damage on their last Wraith-hunting run, and even though there wasn’t much danger of being found someplace that had been abandoned long before the end of the war, none of them liked to have their only ship out of commission for long. 

“Hey,” said John, softly, and Rodney jumped. 

“Sheppard!” he said. “What are you doing up? Is everything okay?”

John smiled. “I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Well, you should try,” said Rodney. “You got knocked around pretty good yesterday— don’t deny it, Sheppard, I can still see you favoring your left side— and you should be resting.”

“Okay,” John agreed easily. He hoisted himself up onto the work bench, careful to avoid sitting on the Ancient control crystals Rodney had spread out. “I can rest right here.”

“Oh, so it’s all right for _you_ to sleep in here, but not for me?” Rodney protested.

“Yes,” said John, and closed his eyes.

He opened them again when callused hands cupped his face.

“Hey,” Rodney said, softly. “Really. Are you okay?”

John smiled and settled his own hands on Rodney’s hips. “I’m really okay,” he said. “I just don’t sleep as well when you’re not there, especially when I’m not one hundred percent.”

“You— Really?” Rodney sounded so surprised that John had to lean in and kiss him, then made a mental note to keep kissing him until he stopped being surprised by things like that.

“Yes,” he said, firmly, as Rodney’s hands slid down to his shoulders. “I know you’re busy, Rodney, and I can’t really help you until I’m more healed up, but if I can’t sleep, at least I can spend a little more time with you.”

Rodney stared at him for a long moment. “You really can’t sleep when I’m not there.”

There was still too much surprise in his voice, so John stuck with his plan and kissed him again, harder and longer than before. 

“You shouldn’t sleep in here, John,” said Rodney, when they broke for air. “And I’m so tired I’m starting to make stupid mistakes. Let’s go to bed.”

“Are you sure?” John asked. “Because I’m fine to stay here as long as you need to.”

This time, Rodney kissed him. “I’m sure.”

THE END


End file.
